xaterexfandomcom-20200213-history
Kouhiimaru
|death=174 AYD, Drakos I |hidep= |species=Toa of Air |gender=Male |height= |eyes=Red |skin= |element= Air, Acid |powers= Control over Air, Control over Acid |tools=Kuragari, Biomechanical arm |kanohi=Unknown |hidec= |era=*Storm Wars Era *Year of Darkness Era *Imperial Era |occupation= |affiliation=Fallen Six }} '''Kouhiimaru' was the deputy of the Fallen Six and a skilled ninja and assassin. Initially a Le-Matoran, Kouhiimaru was eventually recruited by the organization known as the Dark Hand. He quickly rose through the ranks, becoming powerful member of the faction despite the loss of his arm, which was replaced by a mechanical limb. Eventually, he challenged the leader, Da-Ku Te, for control of the organization and killed him in the duel that followed. After three months of leading the Dark Hand, Kouhiimaru departed, searching for a more meaningful life. Eventually, his search brought him into contact with Iruka, who offered him a position within his growing organization that became known as the Fallen Six. Kouhiimaru was soon promoted to Iruka's second in command. He, alongside Iruka, led the Six through the War of Storms and the Year of Darkness that followed. Finally, during the Xaterex Civil War, the Ix, seeing the Fallen Six as a threat, attacked their fortress and annihilated most of the order. Kouhiimaru, the other five original members, and a small cadre of loyal followers escaped and fled. However, they were eventually captured and forced to compete in the 74th Eternal Game, during which Kouhiimaru was killed by Leviathos during the Battle at the Edge of the Void. Biography Early Life Kouhiimaru's origins are unknown. Initially a homeless Le-Matoran, he was later turned into a Toa and recruited into Da-Ku Te's organization, the Dark Hand. At an unspecified time during his membership, he lost his arm in an unknown battle and gained a biomechanical replacement. Eventually, he challenged Da-Ku Te for leadership of the Dark Hand, and in the duel that followed, killed the Makuta. Soon after, however, he left the Dark Hand, deciding to search for a more meaningful life. Fallen Six Eventually, his journeys brought him into contact with Iruka, the leader of the organization that became the Fallen Six. He joined the organization, and soon became the second in command of the faction. Kouhiimaru and Iruka led the organization through the turmoil of the War of Storms by fighting on the side of the Ix, rather then the Toa Order. In the chaos that followed the collapse of the order, the Six's influence only grew, and they found themselves no longer having to rely on their guise of assassins, and soon became rulers of a large empire. Xaterex Civil War Many years later, another conflict erupted when the leaders of the new order declared themselves allies of the Ix. When the Ix launched their massive invasion, Iruka sent Kouhiimaru and Kawa to negotiate a nonaggression pact with the Ix, one that they accepted. Soon after, the Ix, seeing the Six's empire as a threat, invaded and destroyed the base, killing the majority of the order. Kouhiimaru and the rest of the Six fled, but were finally captured and taken to Drakos Capitol for interrogation. The Eternal Game Kouhiimaru and the rest of the Six were then sentenced to compete in the 174th Eternal Game, a competition where the players must kill each other until only one remains. Iruka convinced the Six not to scatter, however, and they formed a large alliance that quickly became one of the most powerful in the Games with several easy victories. However, the alliance soon became plagued by troubles, including the death of Naraku in a battle with Tetrack, the loss of Alloy and Kawa to a teleportation trap, and the days they spent searching for their lost companions. They eventually found Kawa, though they never found Alloy, who was announced as dead a day later. With his death, the Fallen Six retreated to a cavern, with Ghost forming a large group of undead soldiers to protect their territory. Many days later, a group of Glatorian approached the remainder of the Six, asking them for help against Antidax's alliance, who were about to destroy the defending Toa and Glatorian. Iruka, seeing profit in this, ordered the Six to attack the Glatorian after Antidax's defeat. With the Six's arrival, the tide of the battle turned against Antidax, who was killed by Nightwatcher. However, Kawa was crushed to death in the battle that followed, and Kouhiimaru was wounded as well. Iruka was then attacked by Nightwatcher, and Kouhiimaru attempted to rush to Iruka's aid. However, Blast blocked his path, and Kouhiimaru attacked him. Blast was wounded badly in the conflict, but before Kouhiimaru could finish the Glatorian off, Leviathos, an ally of Blast, ran his sword through Kouhiimaru, killing him. Personality and Traits Kouhiimaru was known to be cool under pressure, adhering to a strict moral code that balances his "fight to win" nature. His cold, rather detached demenor sometimes gave way, however, to his love of battle and challenges of skill. He also was slightly cocky and daring, which landed him often into trouble as a Matoran. Kouhiimaru was rather fond of Iruka, as he resembled Da-Ku Te, his former master. He disliked Alloy, saying he lacked honor, and was completely untroubled by his death in the arena during the Eternal Game. Unlike other Le-Matoran, Kouhiimaru never spoke chutespeak, as he never learned proper Le-Matoran etiquette. Kouhiimaru was also intensely afraid of blood, a fear that began when his arm was cut off. Because of this, Kouhiimaru often performed assassinations that didn't draw blood. Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Air, Kouhiimaru could create, control, and absorb air. He also controlled the element of acid, which he often used in conjunction with his air powers. His mask, a Kualsi, allowed him to teleport short distances. He also could run extremely fast, and had almost unparellelled agility, able to stand on a pole for hours without losing his footing. Kouhiimaru had also heightened his senses to perfection, giving him a "sixth sense", instincts that allow him to preemptively detect enemies and read their movements ahead of time. When Kouhiimaru lost his left arm, it was replaced with a biomechanical one. The arm itself is very stable, strong, and has clawed fingers, allowing an easy grip onto slippery or icy surfaces. Because Kouhiimaru has properly mastered the Hand of the Gods Fighting Technique, ethereal cyan energy could be seen surging through the arm, granting Kouhiimaru still more power. Kouhiimaru also had an odd weakness to Fire. When he was around large amounts of flame, he became irritated and his senses dulled. Tools Kouhiimaru wielded a katana called Kuragari. Appearances *The Eternal Game'' (first appearance) Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Le-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Fallen Six Category:Deceased Category:The Eternal Game Characters